The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Recently need for more efficient usage of radio resources has brought out an idea of co-existence or sharing of systems meaning that systems share operational resources, for example spectrum in a given region.